Drue's Adventure 10
by Drue Dannible
Summary: The 10th of the series, and its not over yet. What is Rufus's desire? Why does he still want the Promised Land and the Ancients? More is unraveled!


Chapter 10

**Tyjan** and Zero finally warped to the world of Final Fantasy I. As they looked around, they noticed that they couldn't move in anything but 2 frames. On top of that….

''God darn it, Zero!''

''What?''

''WHAT?!?! Look at YOURSELF!!!!''

As Zero looked down, he noticed he was….in 8-bit form…

''You mean to tell me that we're in a game that is super old with sucky graphics!?!?!''

Tyjan looked at him for a second and said, ''Ohhhhhhh yeah….I highly highly doubt that Drue was thinking about the first Final Fantasy when warped…''

''Well, then what one was he thinking about? What's his favorite…''

It hit Tyjan like a flamethrower burning hot wax, ''7!!!! He's in Final Fantasy 7!!!!''

''Well, lets g-''

All of the sudden, the screen faded out, and Tyjan and Zero found themselves on one side of the screen, and some random jumble of orcs and trolls on the other…

Zero looked at Tyjan with that You-better-have-a-good-reason-why-this-is-happening look.

''Random battle,'' he said easily. ''The trademark of the Final Fantasy series.''

''Can't we just run from the battle?''

''What fun is that? Let's take them out! I'm sure Drue isn't in too much trouble. He can probably figure it out… ''

------------------------------------------------------------------

**At** this moment, said Drue awoke from sleeping. The capsule he was trapped in was opened. On top of that, the Restrainer was off his body. This was his lucky day!

As he got up, he noticed something else. The room was completely dark except for the capsule that he was sitting in. He couldn't see anything beyond that. Light, he needed light….but where to get some?

Just then, a pair of mechanical hands grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up.

''Great,'' he said. ''The second time I've been lifted off my bloody feet today. I should just sprout wings and fly to save everyone else the trouble.''

The arms shoved him up and up until Drue thought that he was going to be shoved into the ceiling. He went faster and faster…so fast that he had to shut his eyes from the force…until…

He came to an abrupt halt. Just like that…

''That's it? I've been on faster roller coasters! Do it aga-''

He looked at what laid ahead of him…

''Ooooooohhhhhhh fk……''

He recognized this room…FF7…After Cloud went crazy, Disc 2…Gas chamber….

In the corner, once again, stood Rufus.

''Had a good nap? I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable…''

''I've slept on better floors…''

''Well…shall we continue?''

The arms, faster than Drue could think, strapped his into the chair and locked the…uh…locks…

''This is-''

''I know what this room is! That Scarlet woman tried killing Tifa in here and broadcasting it to the whole world!''

''Wow…you must more than I thought…''

''Duh! Where I come from, Final Fantasy is a video game! Ever play a Gameboy?''

''What is a Gameboy…''

''Ugg…what I'm trying to say is that this world in my world doesn't exist! It's all fake! That's why it's called 'Fantasy!!!!!' ''

Rufus looked at him, bewildered that that could be the case. Nevertheless…

''Hmm…trying to make up clever excuses won't get you anywhere…''

''It's not a clever excuse…it's the TRUTH!!!''

''And do you have any prove of that?''

''Not on me, no. Back home I have loads of-''

''Speaking of your home,'' Rufus interrupted, ''Where is it? What is it called?''

''Ever heard of the Milky Way? That's our galaxy…It's called Earth…''

''How stupid…who came up with that…''

''Probably some old dude who had nothing better to do than make up planet names…''

''I'll ask you this then…what is the name of this planet?''

Drue pondered for a moment, then thought Wait…if I just lie, I could get out of this easier…

''Uhh…Quezencotl?''

''Hmph! I'm sure you know!'' Rufus pulled out his signature shotgun and aimed it at Drue's head.

''I seriously don't know!''

''You know about Sephiroth, Cloud, Northern Crater, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, and yet you don't know what this world is called? Such a feeble attempt for a lie. You should've lied from the beginning…''

Drue himself was regretting this. His head wasn't on straight either when he wasn't telling him this stuff…He couldn't lie now though…it was too late…

''Gaia…''

''That's right. Now…tell me how to RESURRECT SEPHIROTH!!!''

''Resurrect Sephiroth? Are you CRAZY? I don't know how to do that?''

''YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!!!''

''I…DON'T…KNOW!''

''Fine, then. Prepare for your-''

For the umpteenth interruption in a row, two figures appeared out of nowhere in a blinding light.

Drue recognized the first one instantly.

''Zero!!!!!!!''

The other figure looked away, upset.

''And me, Drue…''

''And you, Tyjan…Great timing! Beat the crap outta the guy who's aiming the shotgun at me, will you?''

But Rufus was gone...

''How ironic…we teleported exactly where you were being captured…Maybe it has to do with you and Tyjan being friends…''

''Or maybe it's just a clever plot line…''

''Yeah, maybe that too…''

As quickly as they could, they broke the chains around Drue's arms and ran out of the room.

As they approached the President's room, he was standing next to the huge window that showed the ocean.

Rufus turned around a gave them a hideous smile.

''I hope you guys like shows, because this is going to be one hell of an intro!''

As he raised his arms, a whole gang of Teraarmors gathered outside the window…

END (Damn cliffhanger endings!!!!!!)


End file.
